Saint Patricks Day Update
The Saint Patrick's Day update (v. 1.5) was simultaneously released on the 9th of March 2016 for iOS and Kindle devices as well as PC and Mac computers, and on the 10th of March 2016 for Android. The Saint Patrick's Day Update added 1 new Hidden Object Locations to the game - Library, and also 1 new Puzzle game - Haunted Lights. The update also as well as added 100 new Quests and 16 new Collections. The Saint Patrick's Day Update made a number of other changes, most noticeable of which was removing the Christmas Monsters added by the Christmas Update, and adding a new 'Towns-person' for players to Trade with, 'Cupid' for the purpose of the Update's timed challenges. Many Hidden Object Locations also had their artwork updated, and in addition to to an upgrade Winter Yard had its name changed to 'Night Street'. The Update also introduced Timed Challenges to the game for the fourth time. Players have a limited amount of time to complete 2 special challenges in the game in order to win unique rewards. The Saint Patrick's Day Timed Challenge - Leprechaun's Gold The Saint Patrick's Day timed challenges begin when a player reaches game level 7 in the game (or automatically after downloading the update if the player is already beyond level 7). The Saint Patrick's Day timed event introduced 1 continuously expanding new challenge for players to complete within a set time frame: * Collect increasingly higher amounts of Leprechaun Coins by winning Hidden Object games in order to win increasingly more valuable rewards. Important: The amount of time available for the Saint Patrick's Day Update's timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released in the a device's App Store. Players have been given 31 days beginning on the 9th of March 2016. This timer will expire for all players on the 9th of April 2016 unless an extension is given. It does not matter when you download the update, this finish date is set. If you download the update on the 19th of March you will have 20 days to complete the challenge, and if you wait until the 8th of April to download the update you will only have 1 day to complete the challenge. Delaying installing the update will not delay the timer. Collecting Leprechaun Coins Leprechaun Coins can be found hiding inside Hidden Object games of the following Locations: * Cafe * Mayor's Office * Train Station * Alley * Ballroom * Clothing Store (requires Gold Thread Special Items to play) * Marketplace * Garden (requires Lantern Special Items to play) * Docks * Dressing Room (requires Theater Ticket Special Items to play) * Hunter's House * Observatory * Ship (requires Pieces of Eight Special Items to play) * Clock Tower * Gloomy House (requires Candy Cauldron Special Items to play) * Shack * Night Street (formerly Winter Yard) * Mine * Dark Forest * Library i.e. every Hidden Object Location. They cannot be won by playing Puzzles, since they do not hide inside the Puzzles. When you are playing any Hidden Object Location, in any game mode, there will be a Leprechaun Coin hidden somewhere in the Picture. Tapping on the Leprechaun Coin, once you find its hiding spot, will collect it. The Leprechaun Coins do not show up in the list of objects you are asked to find in that play of the Hidden Object Location. This means you can complete any play of any Location without finding and collecting the hidden Leprechaun Coin! You must tap on the Leprechaun Coin for it to count towards your goal. Increasing Goals and Rewards Scheme When you start the Saint Patrick's Day timed challenges, you will be first asked to Collect 30 Leprechaun Coins by playing Hidden Object Locations. Once you successfully collect 30 Leprechaun Coins, you will be awarded with 2x Belgian waffles. At this point a new goal number of Leprechaun Coins to collect will appear, with a new potential reward listed. The count is cumulative, so once you reach 30 Leprechaun Coins, and the next goal - to reach 100 Leprechaun Coins begins, you will start on 30/100 i.e. you will need to find 70 more Leprechaun Coins to reach the next goal. Every time you collect the stated amount of Leprechaun Coins and collect the next level of reward, a new goal is set to find a higher number of Leprechaun Coins. Your current goal and progress towards completing that goal can be seen at any time by tapping on Timed Challenge timer on the right hand side of the Darkwood Town Map. The table below shows the goals and rewards at each stage of the Leprechaun Coin collecting challenge: Hints/Tips for Completing the Timed Challenge If you already enjoy Hidden Object games, then you will probably already have a good idea how to find Leprechaun Coins. They are hidden in the exact same way as other items you are asked to search for within each Location. Although the only way to complete this challenge is to play many Hidden Object games and find the hidden Leprechaun Coins, there are things you can do to make the challenges easier: #Leprechaun Coins have a limited number of hiding spots in each Location, which means you will be able to learn where they are likely to hide in any one Hidden object Location. #Each Hidden Object Location has 8 possible hiding places for the Leprechaun Coins - 2 easy locations, 3 normal locations and 3 hard locations. #If you find Leprechaun Coins easy to find in one Location, then keep playing that Location to collect Leprechaun Coins. And conversely, if you find Leprechaun Coins difficult to find in one Location, then stop playing that Location and try another that you may have more success in. #Avoid Locations that have busy looking Pictures, instead go for the artwork that seems simpler and more minimalist to you, as this will help you find Leprechaun Coins (what aesthetic works for one player may not necessarily work for another player so try each Location until you find a couple of Locations that work best for you. #You can only find one Leprechaun Coin during each Hidden Object game, so keep track of whether or not you have already found the Leprechaun Coin in that play. #The Leprechaun Coins do not appear in the list of items to find during a play of a Hidden Object Location - you must remember to find it yourself and also to keep track of time so you still have time to complete the Hidden Object game itself #Wait until you have found most of the normal Hidden Objects in a Picture before starting to look for the Leprechaun Coin. This way you will be sure you will still have enough time to complete the game, but will also will have de-cluttered the Picture a little, making it easier to spot the Leprechaun Coin. After the Challenge is Complete Although you can only win the Avatar once by collecting Leprechaun Coins, you can then continue to collect Leprechaun Coins in return for Chests of Luck during the 30 days that the Saint Patrick's Day Timed Challenges are active. Once the 5 main goals are reached, the number of Leprechaun Coins resets to zero and a new goal of 200 is set. Each time you reach this new goal of 200, you win another Chest of Luck and the Leprechaun Coins reset again to zero and the goal resets to 200. This means that, for as long as the challenge timer is running, players can collect Leprechaun Coins. They will always appear hidden inside Hidden Object Locations, even after a player has won all the initial rewards. Players can potentially win many Chests of Luck over the course of the timed event. Once the challenge timer ends, then both Valentines cards and Arrows will no longer be available to win by playing Hidden Object games. New Puzzle The Saint Patrick's Day Update has added a 4th Puzzle - Haunted Lights - to the game. New Story Character The Saint Patrick's Day Update has also introduced a New Story Character to the game, Agnes the Witch. Changes to Trophies and Achievements The rewards for each Achievement level are now Rubies and coins, rather than the regular game items that could be won before. Changes to Hidden Object Locations Changes to Collections/Artifacts Section A sorting option has finally been added to the Collections section of the game. You can toggle on and off sorting using the the check box on the bottom left of the Collections Window. When sorting is enabled, Collections that are ready to combine will be listed at the top of the list in the Collections Window, allowing players to easily find which Collections they are able to combine and collect rewards from. Changes to Inventory Section Changes to Friends Changes to Banishing Monsters Changes to Trading With Townspeople Changes to Fixers More New Fixers Added to the Game Four more Fixers have been added to the game. The Button, Starfish, Earrings, and Lily can be won by winning Hidden Object games of the new Location Library, and they can all be given as Free Gifts between Friends. Changes to the Darkwood Town Map Holiday Decorations The Darkwood Town Map has been decorated for Saint Patrick's Day. Festive. Glitches Fixed by the Saint Patrick's Day Update maybe... Glitches not Fixed by the Saint Patrick's Day Update Useless Gingerbread Trees Gingerbread Trees have been removed as a requirement for playing the Winter Yard Location (now called Night Street). This means that they no longer serve a purpose in the game. However, they are still listed as items that can be won by playing games of the Train Station Location and still remain in a player's inventory. There is nothing that player's can do with these items, which they may still collect for no reason. Players Stats Frozen in the Top 100 list or for Friends (To be Confirmed) Many players have a problem with their player stats in the game, where their game stats are not updating in the Top 100 List or in their entry on their Friends' 'Friends Lists', and when their Friends were Visiting them. Wishlists Not Updating (To be Confirmed, and if stats fixed it is likely so is this...) Players Wish Lists are still not updating correctly on the games servers, so that their Friends cannot see what they are currently asking for but instead see a much older version of the list of requests. Game Crashes Losing Player's Progress (To be Confirmed) Some Players have been experiencing game crashes that result in them losing all their game progress and having to start the game over again since the game was first released. Problems with the Saint Patrick's Day Update Server Problems Visiting and Gifting Friends As with all large updates released for large social games, the Christmas Update caused an overload in the games servers during peak times for a couple of days immediately following the release of the update. During this time players may encounter problems visiting and gifting, and be given a "Failure to connect to the servers." error message when trying to interact with the Friends portion of the game. The servers normally go back to normal after a couple of days once all players have downloaded the new update, and server interactions have settled back down to normal levels. Related * SN Home * Updates * Halloween Update * Christmas Update * Valentine's Update * The Library * Haunted Lights * Timed Challenges * Quests * Artifacts * Special Items * Location Ranks * Location Ranks and Potential Costs to Play/Rewards for Winning * Collections * Puzzles * Monsters * Fixers * Friends * Gifting Friends Category:Updates Category:Saint Particks Day Update Category:Timed Challenges Category:Library Category:Haunted Lights Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood